


Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Conflicted Emotions, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Not just a fuck fic, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, mostly just free write, not sure where this is gonna go tbh, original character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were two choices in this world; live and take risks, or die with certainty. Ophelia had been ready since the beginning, skill and determination had gotten her to this point. Getting this far because she listened; listened to all the sorrow the world had to bring and decided to make the most out of it all, even if the odds were against her. This world was shit, and it was shit pre-apocalypse too.Though currently, she was surrounded by a hoard of walkers; their decaying bodies inching closer to her as her back had hit a tall, locked gate fence. She was now between a fence and eminent death staring back at her as the walkers’ teeth gnashed and gurgled incoherent prayers for another living meal, another victim.Well, shit.





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of the first fanfics I've made and I'd appreciate it if you commented your opinion! (constructed criticism please) Anyways; enjoy!

_The world had gone to utter shit in the matter of days. There were two choices in this world; live and take risks, or die with certainty._

  
This new world required certain qualities in people and only those who adapted to the new world had a chance to live, though the chances were very slim. You either were a survivor or you were one of the many who roamed this damned earth now as one of the dead or sure to die. Some were lucky enough to understand this since the beginning, some were unlucky enough to be the damned to get infected upon the initial outbreak.

 

Ophelia had been ready since the beginning, skill and determination had gotten her to this point. She listened to all the sorrow the world had to bring, and she had decided she’d make the most out of it all even if the odds were against her. This world was shit, and it was shit pre-apocalypse too.

Though currently, she was surrounded by a hoard of walkers; their decaying bodies inching closer to her as her back had hit a tall, locked gate fence. She was now between a fence and eminent death staring back at her as the walkers’ teeth gnashed and gurgled incoherent prayers for another living meal, another victim.

_Well, shit._

Jimena looked at all of them, her eyes pandering from left to right, looking for a way out of this. Looking to her right, there was a brick building wall, the fence she had her back to attached to the side of the wall. To her left, there was another brick wall that was too tall to climb. She had damned herself the moment she decided to run into this alleyway. She cursed under her breath, finding it hard to even breath as she heaved for air.

It was supposed to be a simple scavenge for medicine, though had gone to shit since her partner had decided to dash at the sight of a dozen walkers that were yards away and were unsuspecting of them- that could’ve easily been taken out by the both of them if he had remained calm, but didn’t- and wasted the limited bullets they had in the process of going out of his way to kill one. He had failed to kill one out of the many- wasting five out of the six bullets in the gun she held in her holster- and left her, running off to god knows where.

“Damnnit-”

Out of all the times to be unreliable, he had picked now? He knew they needed the medicine, hell, it should’ve been easy since they were in front of the goddamn pharmacy they needed the medicine from. If she had any reason to not strangle him before, she had a damn good reason now.

_I knew I shouldn’t have-_

Pain interrupted her thoughts as it sent a sudden pain throughout her leg, instantaneously reminding her this was no time to think about _him_ now, the creeping sight of death and decayed, hungry bodies were her main problem now.

She looked at her left thigh sporting an open bullet wound, vibrant crimson blood now streaked down her leg and into her combat boot. She had failed to notice the now excessively bleeding laceration that had been created from one of the five bullets her “trusty partner” had shot. She now questioned why she had brought him along when he didn’t even know how to shoot a gun properly. The adrenaline created in an effort to escape either had numbed all the feeling in her leg or she was losing too much blood to have noticed until now. Ophelia clutched the open wound with her right leather gloved hand in an effort to stop the bleeding, and now clung to a bloodied machete in her left hand.

Ophelia looked through hazed eyes at the walkers that now expanded and shut their jaws at her, now only a couple of yards away from where she was. She tried looking over the group of walkers, seeing there were more than she could handle on her own in her state. She sighed heavily. She had escaped death several times in the past, but maybe now was not one of them.  
This was an inevitable moment, death had always stared her in the face since the beginning. Dying by being eaten alive was an outcome for most in this new world, though unfavored by all. Ophelia glared at their stumbling corpses. She’d be damned if she allowed ended herself like this, she’d never be one of them, not after what they had done. _Not after all this._

Deciding to live nowadays meant only prolonging the inevitable to happen. Everyone dies eventually, but with the outbreak, many strove to outlive the dead and survive. This new world was unforgiving, but Ophelia somehow found a way to appreciate more than the last. 

Closing her eyes, she heaved another long, drawn out sigh as she pulled the gun in her holster and grasped it in her dirty right hand. The distinct smell of blood flooded her sense, making her choke back a gag.

_One bullet._

Jimena clicked the safety to make sure the gun was ready to be used, she raised the gun up to her temple and closed her eyes. She was ready for this moment since this all happened. Fixing her grasp on the gun, she breathed a struggled breath as her finger grazed over the trigger.

Exhaling a prolonged and dragged out breath, chuckling spitefully at her situation, she fixed the gun in her grip and pointed it at her temple.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Ophelia heard voices...

“‘Don’t think this-”

“We have to.”

Multiple voices actually.

Jimena’s eyes shot open in a mixed emotion of confusion and shock as the two voices carried their way to the alleyway, echoing a conversation only meant to be heard by the pair, though instead now directed most of the attention of the walkers.

“Holy shit-”

The walkers in the back now fixated their attention towards the pair. Now most of the walkers hunched their way over to the carried voices that were supported by the echo of the alley turning their back from her. She couldn’t see them, but she could hear the distinct sound of knives being unsheathed and walker bodies hitting the floor seconds after.

Four walkers were now left before her, their attention fixated on her. Her eyes glistened over in pain, suddenly feeling dizzy. Shaking off the the pain, she had to fight off the walkers that were left now that she had a fighting chance.

Settling the gun in her holster in a quick motion, she took her machete in her left hand and gripped it tightly. With a new sudden urgency to not die- at least not now since she had a chance- Jimena hunched forward, her body at an angle as to be a smaller target to lunged for, giving her a better chance of not being grabbed. Fixing the grip on her machete, she ran forward and hacked the top of the head of the first walker to her left. The walker to her right took it’s own decaying hands and grasped her right wrist, pulling her towards itself. She immediately took out the machete she had lodged in the first walker’s head into the second, swinging her left arm toward the walker and cutting it into the side of it’s head, causing it’s jaw to stop moving and the arm that grasped her to loosen.

She shoved the walker she took out and onto another walker causing both bodies to fall onto the floor. She went over to the third walker underneath the second and kneeled before it and then stabbed her machete through it’s left eye socket. The smell of iron was strong, and Jimena didn’t know whether it was the smell of her own blood or of the walkers, but she continued hacking at walkers and shoving her way out of the alley. Stabbing her machete into the head of the walker that were left in her way, she got close enough to see the owner of the deep and gruff voice with company in tow. Both men were using knives to stab the tops of the heads of the walkers that threatened to kill them, both of them easily taking them out.

Looking at the two now blood covered individuals, she noticed one of them carried a crossbow and the other sporting a growing gray and brown beard. Jimena looked at the corpses scattered around the vicinity, a couple of them having arrows stuck between their eyes in the middle of their foreheads. Heaving heavily, she made her way closer to the pair, clicking her gun into safety before placing it back in her holster.

Two sets of eyes looked up in curiosity and worry, both breathing heavily for air. There was silence between the three of them for a while as they all tried to regain their breath. Out of the silence between the three, on of the two men that now stood in front of her mumbled under his breath, his voice deep and rough.

“I was right.”

Furrowing her brows, Ophelia tilted her head in slight confusion whilst still finding it hard to breath. She looked at the man, whom was wielding a crossbow that was slinked over his shoulder and a bloodied knife in his grip. While continuing to look through shrouded eyes at the appearance of the man, she happened to notice he had blue-ish green-ish eyes, hidden through a mass of messy dark brown hair.

“What do you mean?”

Her voice came out in a soft rasp, questioning the meaning behind the his statement. He looked at her, seemingly surprised for her to respond before he nodded and gestured to the blood on the ground.

“Well, I saw blood, ‘nd a lot of it. It trailed back over for two blocks, starting from a building nearby, and trailed back to ‘ere. ‘Assumed that since the blood was fresh, that the blood might’ve came from someone injured.”

Ophelia nodded her head and smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of this person, then her eyes flickered to the blood trail she had made. Her eyes slightly widened at how much blood she failed to notice she had lost. She knew she’d lost a lot of blood- more than she was comfortable with- but she didn’t know she had lost so much blood to have made a trail long enough to expand over two blocks, and enough to catch the eye of two strangers. Both men looked at one another, a conversation going between the two of them without even saying a word. They broke eye contact after a few seconds and now directed their attention towards her wound. The man who had just spoke stepped forward, the other man mimicking his movements and tried to move in closer to her.

She flinched at them trying to move in closer to her, her instinctive reaction was to step back, only to have her left leg falter as she strained herself to keep up on her right. They stopped their approach upon seeing her reaction and they both immediately stepped back, sheathing their knives. The other man who she hadn’t heard talk yet spoke up.

“We just wanted to see if someone was in trouble, and we were willing to help. We don’t mean any harm.”

The man looked her up and down, his eyes scanning over her left thigh and slightly widening at the blood streaking down her leg. She clenched her jaw tight trying to fight back pain, her mouth forming into a thin line.

“‘So, I was right.”

Ophelia winced again. Her eyes darted towards her throbbing wound and then towards both men again. Her breathing became fast paced, her shoulders going up and down with each breath breath she took.

“Do you have a group? A place you’d go back to before all this?”

He then gestured towards the alley full of walker bodies they all had just taken out. She shook her head “no.” Nodding his head, he ran over the options he was thinking through as he raked a hand through his scruff of a beard.

“Look, we both have a community. We could take you there and get you patched up.”

Ophelia’s jaw relaxed slightly, her mouth open slightly as if to say something, but ended up at a lost for words. It had been a long time since someone offered her help or mentioned having a group or community, but she was hesitant to take them up on their offer. There were countless numbers of people out there who claimed to have a group but had lied through their teeth, most of them having an ulterior motive.

Looking down at her increasingly bloodying leg, she emitted her millionth sigh that day.

Take a risk. You have nothing to lose.

Ophelia looked at the bearded, blue eyed man in the eyes and nodded slowly. She didn’t have much of a choice at this point. She had thought out her options; either die a slow drawn out death, or take a chance with these peoples’ group and potentially live. Though death had seemed so tempting a couple of seconds ago, she thought that she’d reserve that “special” moment for another day.

The man smiled at her, offering a hand to her to grasp for support to which she gladly accepted.

“What’s your name? I’m Rick and-”

Suddenly the pain became unbearable as her grasp on Rick’s hand loosened and she stumbled forward only to be caught by the other man whom she hadn’t learned the name of yet. His right arm supported her front while the other went to hold her gently on her lower back. Her vision became increasingly blurred as pain shot through her left leg as she gasped for air. Her breathing became rugged and desperate as she leaned into the man for support.

“Shit-”

Ophelia looked through lidded eyes at the man supporting her. He looked down at her, his eyes hidden behind the tresses of dark brown hair that fell from his face. She looked into his eyes, easily seeing a mess of emotion.

The world came at her in an obscured image of the concrete ground suddenly becoming a cascade of sky blue, then her vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! *I'm not entirely sure where this story is headed, but I'm currently working really hard to come up with an actual plot and character development and stuff since I'm really rusty on writing, it's been a long time since I've wrote a story and a lot of my accounts that I used to write on... I forgot the password but oh well XD anyways I won't have regular updates for this or any other of my stories since schools back in a couple weeks but I'll try very hard to update since I love writing!


End file.
